A Very Merry Power Rangers Samurai Christmas
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Full Title: A Very Merry Power Rangers Samurai Christmas Musical Spectacular ON ICE! The Rangers are celebrating Christmas, but this time, there's a twist, they have to give presents to everyone, a good gift, and a bad gift. What could this mean, probably nothing.


A Very Merry Power Rangers Samurai Christmas Musical Spectacular ON ICE!

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own**_ _**Power Rangers Samurai, though if I did, Emily wouldn't have those pigtails in the R.P.M. 'Crossover'. Yes the semi-quotation marks are supposed to be there. Author's Note: This takes place after all my other fics. Why did she have pigtails?-!-?-!-? I'm still hung up about it. Also, this isn't ON ICE! Sorry.**_

Emily had just finished wrapping up her presents for the other Rangers. They had decided that they would each give each person 2 gifts, 1 'White Elephant' gift, and 1 real one. Emily had gotten Mike a knockoff Barbie doll and that slasher movie Mike said he wanted. She had gotten Mia a toy candy cane and a new apron that said 'If You Try To Kiss _This_ Cook, You're Gonna Get Burned.' She got Kevin a stack of 10 coupons for free meals from Mia, and a book on rules for dealing with best friends. Antonio got a twelve pack of pencils, and a new fish grill, since he said his old one was wearing out. Ji was a little harder, but Emily just got him a pair of bunny slippers, and a new helmet for his bike, just in case anything happened to his old one. Jayden's presents were what Emily was most proud of.

* * *

><p>Jayden was putting the finishing touches on the decorations around the Shiba House with Antonio.<p>

"Hey Jayden?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember what our favorite Christmas song was when we were younger?"

"How could I forget?"

"Want me to put it on while we finish?" Antonio started.

"And sing along like the little kids we are?" Jayden finished.

Antonio went over to a stereo and put on the song. Those familiar synthesizer chords started playing.

_"The mood is right, The spirit's up, We're here tonight, And that's enough." _They started. _"Simply having a Wonderful Christmas Time." _They put the decorations up in time with the music, and they never lost a beat. _"Simply having a Wonderful Christmas Time, The party's on, The feeling's here, That only comes, This time of year, Simply having a Wonderful Christmas Time." _Mike, Kevin and Mia walked in hearing the music. They joined in too. _"Simply having a Wonderful Christmas Time, The choir of children sing their song." _The guys had a _little _problem getting up to the next notes, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. _"Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding, Ooooooooo, oooooo, dooo, dooo, dooodo."_ They just finished putting up everything, but they decided to finish the song. _"For simply having a Wonderful Christmas Time, Simply having a Wonderful Christmas Time, The word is out, About the town,_ _So lift your glass, Oh and don't look down." _Ji walked in and saw what the Rangers minus Emily were doing and smiled and shook his head. Then he walked back out. _"Simply having a Wonderful Christmas Time, The choir of children sing their song, they practiced all year long." _Then Jayden, Kevin, and Mike took one part for the next and Antonio and Mia took the other. _"Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong dong ding ding dong." _They all joined back into one group. _"The party's on, The __spirit's up, We're here tonight, And that's enough, Simply having a Wonderful Christmas Time, We're simply having __a Wonderful Christmas Time." _During the music part Kevin grabbed Mia and left the room leaving Jayden, Mike, and Antonio. _"The mood is right,_ _The spirit's up, We're here tonight, Oh and that's enough, We're simply having a Wonderful Christmas Time,_ _Simply having a Wonderful Christmas Time, Simply having a Wonderful Christmas Time, Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh Christmas Time."_ They finished the song.

"Hey, where did Kevin and Mia go, oh, who cares, you guys know the plan, we all got Kevin those meal coupons for a meal from Mia right?" Mike asked.

"Yes." They both answered.

"Good, now, can you tell me what you got me?" Mike asked.

"No." They both answered.

"Fine." Mike left the room.

"Can we tell them?" Kevin asked.

"We've kept it a secret for this long, I'm pretty sure if we told them they'd get mad." Mia said.

"But, I don't like keeping our relationship a secret, plus, we haven't been able to go on a date because of it. Jayden and Emily have gone on 5 so far."

"Kevin, if it means that much to you. We'll tell them after presents."

* * *

><p>Emily was sitting in her room anxious about when everyone opens their gifts, but she was nervous that they weren't good enough.<p>

"I hope they like their presents. I know I'll like theirs, no matter what they get me. Emily got her music player and put on some headphones. She picked a random song to listen to. It started.

_"Stay with me, baby stay with me, Tonight don't leave me alone." _Emily started to sing along. _"Walk with me, come and walk with me, To the edge of all we've ever known, I can see you there with the city lights, Fourteenth floor, Pale blue eyes, I can breathe you in." _Emily closed her eyes and saw Jayden and her. _"Two shadows standing by the bedroom door, No I could not want you more than I did right then, As our heads leaned in, Well I'm not sure what this is going to be, But with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline, Through the window, The moon above you and the streets below, Hold my breath as you're moving in, Taste your lips and feel your skin, When the time comes, Baby don't run, Just Kiss Me Slowly." _Emily was imagining things, when Jayden and Antonio walked by her room. Jayden stopped.

"What's up?" Antonio asked.

"I hear Emily, she's singing."

"So?"

"I like her singing voice."

"Dude, she's your girlfriend, if you want to invade her room, just do it."

"I don't want to do that, I just want to listen."

"Okay dude, whatever you say." Antonio said walking away. Jayden stayed and listened for a little longer.

_"She stood by as it fell apart, Separate rooms and broken hearts, But I won't be the one to let you go, Oh I'm not sure what this is going to be, But with my eye's closed all I see is the skyline, Through the window, The moon above you and the streets below, Hold my breath as you're moving in, Taste your lips and feel your skin, When the time comes, Baby don't run, Just Kiss Me Slowly._" Emily was so caught up in the song that she forgot that other people were there, but only Jayden could hear her for now.

* * *

><p>Mike was going through all of his wrapped presents, looking at the size, feeling for any dips in the paper. So far, it seems everyone got him socks, but those socks could be hiding something else. He was not going to give up until he could know what his present's were. Antonio walked in on him.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Mike said.

"It looks like you are trying to see what your presents are." Antonio told him.

"Fine, that's what I was doing, but I just can't wait. How long til we open presents?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, after we eat dinner, ask Ji."

"Antonio?" Mike started.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think that maybe we need to find ourselves girlfriends?"

"Not really, I'm doing fine."

"Maybe it's just me." Antonio started to leave, but stopped.

"If you were to get a girlfriend, what would she be like?"

"Well, she'd be funny, cute, strong, brave, happy, and an all around good girl."

"Mike, you just described Emily." Antonio told him.

"What? No, I don't like her like that, she's like my little sister."

"So, you want a girl, who reminds you of your 'little sister'?" Antonio was trying to lead him into a better way of describing her.

"Well, I guess, but I prefer redheads." Mike told him.

_"Just stay with me, Baby stay with me, Well I'm not sure how this is gonna be, But with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline, Through the window, The moon above you and the streets below."_

"Is that Emily?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she's in her room, Jayden is over there too, but I don't think he went inside." Antonio explained. Kevin and Mia walked into the room.

"You guys hear Emily too?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, she has a good voice." Mike said.

"Dude, I think you might have a crush on Emily." Antonio said.

"I do not!" Mike said. "She is like my sister, and that would be weird if I wanted to go out with her."

_"Oh I'm not sure what this is going to go, But with my eyes closed all I know is the skyline, Through the window, The moon above you and the streets below, Hold my breath as your moving in, Taste your lips and feel your skin."_

Suddenly, Emily stopped. Someone had grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Jayden.

_"When the time comes, Baby don't run, Just Kiss Me Slowly." _Jayden pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>"What happened to Emily, why did she stop singing?" Mia asked.<p>

"I think it has to do with Jayden." Antonio said.

"What makes you say that?" Kevin asked.

"He was standing outside her door when I left him."

"What did he do?" Mia asked.

"Well, most likely he just kissed her, but assuming the worst."

"God, I can't know that!" Mike said.

"I could stand to hear a little more." Kevin said trying to annoy Mike. _"This is for that bet I lost, stupid Jayden, taking the lead in asking out Emily."_

"Sorry, but they're dating, it's always a possibility." Antonio said.

"Well, if they're doing _that_, then neither of them are screamers."

"Mia!" Mike yelled.

"Well it's true." Mia defended herself.

"You know they could always just be starting." Kevin suggested.

"God, I got to get away from you people." Mike exclaimed as he left.

Ji was busy cooking the Christmas dinner, it was almost done, just needed to get taken out and then it would cool down. Mike walked past him, but stopped when he smelled the food.

"How much longer until we can eat?"

"About 10-15 minutes." Ji explained.

"Okay, I'll tell the others." Mike walked over to Emily's room. He opened the door a crack, and saw that they were just making out, with their clothes on. "Whew." Mike knocked on the door. Jayden and Emily stopped making out and jumped.

"Yes?" Jayden asked.

"I think you guys should come out here, it's almost time to eat." Mike said.

"Okay, we'll be out in a second." Emily said. Just to be funny Mike started pretending like he didn't see them.

"What are you two doing in Emily's room?"

"Nothing." They both said quickly.

"Really? It sounds like you must be doing something." Mike couldn't take it when other people mentioned it, but when he was making them sweat about it, it was funny.

"Mike, how could you think we would do such a thing?" Jayden asked.

"I never said you were doing _that_, just that you are doing something, so I'll let you put your pants back on and maybe you can join us?" Mike said. Mike left and went back to the other Rangers.

"They weren't doing anything except making out, but don't let them know that I know that. I need you to go along with me about how they were doing more." Mike said.

"Fine." They replied, only half listening. Jayden and Emily came out into the room.

"Regardless of what Mike tells you, we were not doing that." Emily said.

"Sure." They replied, only half listening.

"Come, on, you were in the same room for who knows how long, the door was closed, and Emily stopped singing." Mike explained.

"You could hear me?" Emily asked. She wasn't proud of her singing voice.

"Yes." The others replied only half listening.

"Hey, you owe me 20 bucks." Mike said.

"Okay." They said only half- "Hey, no we don't." -listening.

"Then start listening to what we have to say." Mike said.

"Fine."

"Emily and Jayden were doing it, right?" Mike asked.

"As far as we could tell, but you guys are the quietest lovers we've ever seen." They said.

"We weren't loving on each other!" Jayden yelled.

"Sure." They said pretending to not believe him.

"Guys, you know that we wouldn't do that." Emily said.

"Okay, whatever you say." They said.

"Rangers, dinner time." Ji said.

* * *

><p>After they ate dinner, they decided to open their presents.<p>

"Okay, so who goes first?" Mike asked.

"I say ladies first." Kevin said.

"Okay, Mia, Emily. Which one of you wants to go first?" Antonio asked.

"I say Mia should go first." Emily said.

"Thanks Em, so let's get the bad presents out of the way first."

"Here's mine." Mike said. Mia opened it up. It was a rubber duck.

"Thanks, I guess?" Mia said.

"Here's mine. Emily said. Mia opened up the toy candy cane.

"Wow, a fake piece of candy, wow." Kevin handed her his present next.

"Wow Kevin, a steak, I hope it's fresh." Mia said.

"Does it matter?" Mike whispered causing Antonio to have to stifle a laugh.

"Here, is m-my gift Mia." Antonio said. She opened it.

"One free diner prepared by Antonio. This isn't that bad."

"Sorry, couldn't think of anything." Antonio said.

"Jayden, Ji. Which one doesn't want to be last and have my standards of the worst lowered, raised, however it works." Mia said.

Ji gave his fake gift to Mia. It was a water bottle.

"I always wanted something to drink for Christmas, come on Jayden, you're the last one now."

Jayden handed her the gift. She opened it.

"500 ways to make Mac 'n Cheese. Okay? What are the other 412?"

"You can make Mac 'n Cheese 88 different ways?" Mike asked.

"Yeah."

"Time for the real gifts." Emily said handing hers to Mia. Mia unfolded it and read it.

"Oh, Emily, I like it, thank you." Mia said.

"No problem." Emily replied.

"Okay, it's time for me to give her a gift." Mike said. Mia took it and opened it.

"It's a pink journal."

"Yeah, they say it's a date book, but not in the old person sense, no offense mentor, more like the 'OH-MY-GOSH I JUST WENT ON A DATE WITH THIS CUTE GUY!' type of thing." Mike explained.

"Okay?" Mia said confused. Ji handed her his real gift.

"It's a set of pots. Thanks Ji, this will come in handy for when I cook." Kevin and Mike looked nervously at each other, but Mia didn't notice.

"Mine next." Antonio said. Mia opened up her gift and saw a looks like new computer.

"Antonio, how much did this cost?" Mia asked.

"About 5.47." Antonio said.

"$547. That's a lot of money."

"No, 5 dollars, 47 cents, I just needed a thing here or there, mostly used old parts to make it."

"Thank you." Mia said. "Who is next?"

"I think your boyfriend should go next." Jayden said.

"Okay, Kevin, wait, we never told you we were dating. How did you figure out?"

"That one movie night where Mike was at an video game tournament and Ji was who-knows-where probably trying to pick up chicks with his bike. We watched 'The Muppets' remember? You two couldn't keep a relationship a secret even if your life depended on it." Jayden said.

"Jayden, do you just want to go last for all of the gift giving?" Mia asked.

"No, but I will be happy with it." Jayden said.

"Fine, here's my gift." Kevin said. Mia opened it, inside was what looked like a raindrop necklace, mixed with what looked like a representation of the wind.

"Kevin, I love it." Mia said looking at it.

"I feel sorry for you Jayden, having to come after that. Tough." Mike said.

"I don't care." Jayden said. He handed his gift to Mia. "I hope you like it." Mia opened it up. It was a picture frame, with a picture of her and Kevin.

"When did you take this?" She said.

"I don't know, I found it on Emily's camera."

"Oh, now I remember." Mia said. "Thank you Jayden." Mia said. "It's Emily's turn now."

"Okay, just give me the same way we did Mia, fake then real." Emily explained. Kevin gave it to her.

"Oh, a dog statue. Okay." Emily said. Mia gave her's next.

"It's a rock." Emily said.

"Yes, a orange rock."

"My turn." Antonio said.

"I wonder what it could be?" Emily said opening her gift. "It's a night light. Awesome." She said as fake enthusiastically as she could.

"Now me." Mike said handing his gift to her.

"It's a bag of peas." Emily said.

"This is for that time you tried to get me a bag of peas." Mike explained.

"Mike, that was a long time ago, and you were hurt." Emily said.

"Doesn't matter." Ji then handed his gift to her. It was a lighter.

"Whoa, Ji, do you trust me with fire?" Emily said sarcastically.

"Jayden. It's your turn." Kevin said.

"Fine." He said handing Emily the fake gift. Emily opened it.

"Jayden, it's a, well, what is it?" Emily asked.

"Turn it right side up." Jayden said.

"Oh, it's, a, Jayden?" Emily gave up.

"It's an P.K.E Meter, from Ghostbusters. I won it in a crane machine, so it wasn't worth much." Jayden explained.

"Time for real gifts." Mike said, handing Emily his.

"A camera. Thanks Mike." Emily said. "This will be better than my old one."

"You're welcome." Kevin then handed Emily his gift. She opened it up and saw that it was a blanket with her name on it.

"Kevin, it's awesome, thanks." Emily said.

"No problem, it was easy to get the name sewed on to the blanket." Ji went next. He gave her a hair styling set,

"Wow, it's, thanks Ji." Emily said. Antonio then gave her his gift. She opened it.

"It's a yellow hairbrush. Thanks, Antonio, my old one was getting worn out." Mia went next handing her present to Emily.

"A flute care kit. Thanks Mia. Your turn Jayden." She said to her boyfriend. He handed her a gift. It was a pair of earrings.

"Jayden, these are beautiful, thanks, I love them, and I love you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Emily, wait, there's one more present for you." Ji said.

"What is it, all of you already got me something?" Ji put a CD in the stereo and out came a voice.

_"Hi, Emily, Serena here. Merry Christmas, I hope you are doing awesome as the Yellow Ranger. I'm doing fine, all things considered. I wish I could do more, but they won't let me leave, for obvious reasons. I hope you can keep writing to me, your letters always make me feel better. Also, that Red Ranger you say you're dating, he sounds like a nice guy, I hope you kids do well. Well, I don't have much more to say. Goodbye." _Emily was so happy about that gift that she was crying tears of joy into Jayden's shoulder.

"Hey, Emily. That was cool and everything, but I think Jayden doesn't need to have a soaked shirt, no matter how much you would want it." Mike said. Emily started laughing.

"Okay, who's next?" She asked.

"I say Ji should go." Kevin said. Mike was groaning on the inside.

"Are you sure?" Ji asked.

"Yeah." Kevin said handing Ji the fake present.

"Okay, these are the non-gifts, I hope." Ji said, looking at the golf ball.

"It is." Kevin said. Emily went next. She handed him the slippers.

"Here you go Ji." She said. He looked at them.

"Great?" Ji said. Mike went next. It was a pair of socks.

"Okay, I think I need some of these." Ji said.

"My turn." Antonio said. Ji opened the present. It was a toothbrush. "Not insinuating anything, though." He said to cover for the gift.

"I know." Mia gave her fake gift next. It was a tiny face mirror.

"Mia, it may be a good thing." Ji said. Jayden was last. Again. It didn't surprise anyone.

"Here you go Ji." Jayden handed him a ball-in-a-cup.

"Okay, Jayden. Now I guess it's time for the real gifts?" Ji asked. Mike handed his.

"It's a leather jacket." Ji said.

"For when you ride your bike." Mike explained.

"Thanks." Ji said.

"Here's mine." Mia said as she handed her's over. It was a book.

"_How To Live With Multiple Teenagers In One House_. I might need that." Everyone laughed, and Kevin handed his present over.

"An alarm clock. Well, I guess since _someone_," Ji said looking at Mike. "broke my last one, this will be good." Mike ducked away. Emily went next. She handed him the helmet.

"Thank you Emily, I always need more of these, because it's hard to match with this." Ji said pointing out his outfit. Antonio gave his gift to Ji. It was a pair of motorcycle goggles.

"Thanks you Antonio. This will help when I'm riding." Jayden gave his present. It was a Metallica CD.

"Jayden, how did you know that I didn't already have this one?" Ji asked.

"Lucky guess." Jayden said in a way that everyone understood that he did something. Kevin saw how Mike was fidgeting.

"Okay Mike, you can go." He said.

"Okay, so, um, do it like we've been doing." Mike said quickly. Mia handed him her gift. It was a ceramic cat.

"Okay?" Mike said. Emily went next.

"Oh, a, a doll, cool I guess." He said Kevin handed him his fake gift. It was a fake giraffe.

"What's with all the animals?" He asked.

"Here's mine." Antonio said. It was a kaleidoscope.

"Whoa, cool!" Mike said looking in it. Ji was next. His gift was a cowboy hat.

"Uh, thanks." Mike said. "Jayden, you're next." He said. Jayden handed him a box. He opened it.

"Oh cool! A box!" Mike said in fake excitement. "Real presents please." Emily handed her present first.

"Cool, I've wanted this for a while!" Mike said looking at the DVD of _Halloween_.

"Here's mine." Kevin said handing it to him. It was a case for something.

"Okay, I guess I could use this." Mia was smirking at what her gift was for him. Antonio went next.

"It's that new video game that you wanted." Antonio said.

"Thanks." Ji handed his next.

"It's a skateboard. Awesome!" Mike said. Mia went next, her gift was an electric guitar.

"Oh, that's what Kevin's case to me was for!" He said realizing. "Jayden, next time you've got to go sometime other than last."

"I like giving last. It's lets me know if mine's good or not." Jayden said handing the mp3 player over.

"Thanks, I've always wanted to listen to music without having to use the stereo." Mike said.

"Okay, my turn." Antonio said. Emily handed him the pencils.

"Well, I might need to write things down later. This might come in handy." Mia handed him her fake gift. It was a cup.

"Okay." Kevin then gave Antonio a package of Goldfish.

"Hmm. Well, I am sorta hungry." Mike then gave him a piece of paper.

"This will go well with the pencils." Ji then gave Antonio a granola bar.

"Like I said. I'm sorta hungry." Jayden then gave Antonio a pair or safety scissors.

"Okay." Antonio said. Kevin then started with the real gifts.

"Wow. A new fishing rod! Thanks."

"Here you go, Antonio." Mia said handing her gift.

"Whoa, this is great Mia." He said looking at his gift, hoping he could figure out what it was.

"Yeah, I hope that your TechBooster comes in handy." She told him.

"Yeah. It should." He said, Mike went next.

"Here you go buddy." He handed him a DVD.

"Alright. I love this movie!" He said putting his copy of The Empire Strikes Back with the other gifts.

"Okay, now me." Emily said excitedly. She handed him the grill.

"Aw, thanks Emily." He said. Ji handed his gift.

"Okay. I could do with another cart, just in case mine breaks." Antonio said. Jayden went last.

"Here you go." He told Antonio.

"Whoa, amigo! You got me the whole series!" He said looking at his new gift, Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

"Well, all that I could find anyways." Jayden said.

"Kevin, Jayden, who wants to go next?" Mia asked.

"Him!" They both said pointing at the other.

"Jayden, you've been going last on everything else. I think it's fair that Kevin goes next." Emily said.

"Emily! Jayden needs to to go next." Mike said.

"It's fine. I'll go." Kevin said. Mike handed his fake present over.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't think of something you wouldn't want, so I had to make meal coupons for a meal made by Mia. It was the cheapest thing I could think of." Mike said.

"Wait, Mike, I got him the same thing." Antonio said.

"Me too." Emily said.

"I also made him the coupons." Jayden said. Everyone handed over the coupons as their part of the plan.

"Oh, ha, ha, Mike. Why did you give me 50 of them? Kevin asked

"I didn't give you 50, I gave you 10." Mike defended himself.

"I gave him 10." Emily said.

"I gave him 15." Antonio said.

"I gave him 5." Jayden said. Everyone looked at him. "My hand started to hurt."

"Mia?" Everyone asked.

"No." She said handing him the fake gift. "I got him a toy car." She said.

"Well, if it wasn't Mike, Emily, Antonio, Mia, or Jayden," Kevin said figuring it out. "then it must be Ji." He said. Ji just started smiling. "Well, now that all of the fake gifts are out of the way." Mia handed her gift first. It was a DVD of _Sixteen Candles_.

"Mia, this is my favorite movie that I don't already own, thank you." Kevin said. Mike went next. His gift was a robot dog.

"Okay, I guess this is cool." Antonio handed Kevin his gift. It was a DVD of _Starship_. "Antonio, this is my 3rd favorite musical by these guys. How did you know?"

"Well, I was either gonna get you that or the soundtrack for _Me And My Dick._"

"Good thing you didn't, I already have that."

"Yeah, I saw when I was debating on what to get you." Emily gave her gift next.

"_The Bro Code_. Thanks Emily." Ji gave his gift. It was a wallet.

"Whoa, cool, my old wallet is wearing out." Kevin said. "Jayden." Jayden handed his present over.

"A chess set." Kevin said. "I like chess." Kevin said in a matter-of-fact way. It was Jayden's turn. Mike went first. It was a bag of chips.

"Thanks." Jayden said. Ji handed his over. "A stick?" Jayden asked.

"It's supposed to be a back scratcher." Ji explained. Mia went next. Jayden opened it up.

"I got you this corn." Mia said. Kevin handed his next. It was a red t-shirt.

"_Secretly, I'm Actually A Power Ranger._" Jayden said reading the shirt. "What?"

"They were selling them at this store. Lots of people were buying them. I thought it be funny if one of the actual Rangers had one." Kevin explained. Emily went next. Her gift was a CD.

"_Never Say Never: The Remixes._" Jayden read the title. Everyone else besides Emily burst out laughing.

"Emily, you got him a Justin Bieber CD. That is too funny." Mike said.

"Okay, time for the real gifts." Jayden said. Ji handed his over. It was a voice recorder.

"Thanks Ji." Kevin gave his gift next.

"An autographed sketch of Doug Walker." Jayden said. "How did you get this?"

"You can buy them online, I sent it to my house so that they would send it to me." Kevin explained. Mia gave her gift next. It was a locket. Inside was a picture of him and Emily.

"Thanks Mia." Jayden said. Mike gave his next. "A toy gun." Jayden said looking at it.

"Not just any toy gun, this one comes with 500 rounds of ammo, all of which can be stored in the gun." Mike said. "It also has a rapid fire mode." Jayden just started shooting him. After 50 rounds were gone he stopped.

"It works." Jayden said bluntly. Antonio went next. His present to Jayden was a notebook. "What's this for?"

"It's for those stories that you have in your head. You kept telling me when we were younger that you loved writing stories." Antonio said.

"It's been awhile, I don't know if I have any good ideas." Jayden said. Emily quickly gave her gift to Jayden.

"Here you go Jayden." She said. It was a bag. Inside the bag was a set of colored rocks. Beneath the rocks was piece of paper. It only said 1 sentence written on it.

_Merry Christmas Jayden._

"Thank you Emily." Jayden said.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Emily was in her room. It was only 8:30 p.m., on Christmas, what was she doing there? Jayden walked in the room.<p>

"Emily, I want to thank you for the gift."

"Jayden, they say that those rocks are supernatural and have powers, but I wouldn't-"

"I was talking about the other gift." Jayden interrupted.

"Oh, that, yeah, well, I couldn't give it to you for your real gift, otherwise everyone else would know." Emily said.

"But you can tell them?" Jayden said.

"Eh, I guess I just don't want to." Emily replied.

"Hey, um, I came in here for a different reason, we're having a singing contest between the Rangers. You want to join?" Jayden asked.

"Sure." They left Emily's room.

"Okay, who's going first?" Mike asked. "Because it's not me." Jayden and Emily came in the room.

"I got her." Jayden said.

"Wait, before we have this contest, why don't we all sing a song, just to warm up." Emily suggested.

"Great Idea Emily, you always need to warm up. So what song should we sing?" Kevin asked.

"How about we do a song all of us know?" Mia said.

"Well, do you guys know Cleveland Rocks?" Jayden asked.

"I don't." Mike said.

"What about, wait, we've all listened to _The Muppets_ Soundtrack right?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." Everyone else said.

"Okay, I'll just put in track 3." Kevin said. The music started.

_"Everything is great, Everything is grand, I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand, Everything is perfect, It's falling into place, I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face, Life's A Happy Song when there's someone by my side to sing along."_ Mike And Kevin took the next part. _"__When you're alone life can be a little rough, It makes you feel like you're 3 foot tall, When it's just you, Well times can be tough, When there's no one there to catch your fall." _Everyone joined back in._ "Everything is great, Everything is grand, I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand, Everything is perfect, It's falling into plac__e, I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face, Life smells like a rose, With someone to paint and someone to pose, Life's a piece of cake, With someone to pedal and someone to brake, Life is full of glee, with someone to saw and someone to see, Life's A Happy Song when there's someone by my side to sing along, I've got everything that I need right in front of me__, Nothing's stopping me, Nothing that I can't be with you right here next to me, Life's a piece of cake, With someone to give and someone to take, Life's a piece of pie, With someone to wash and someone to dry, Life's an easy road__, With someone beside you to share the load, Life is full of highs, With someone to stir and someone to fry, Life's a leg of lamb, With someone there to lend a hand, Life's a bunch of flowers, With someone to while away the hours, Life's a fillet of fish, Eh, Yes it is, Life's A Happy Song when there's someone by your side to sing along__." _The music played and everyone chose a partner, Jayden and Emily, Kevin and Mia, And Mike and Antonio. To add insult to injury Antonio was leading. _"I've got everything that I need right in front of me, Nothing's stopping me, Nothing that I can't be with you right here next to me, I've got everything that I need." _Jayden and Antonio took Gary's part. _"Right in front of me. _Sorry, was super excited." The girls took Mary. "Ah, this is the most romantic thing ever, I've always dreamt of seeing Los Angeles." Jayden and Antonio continued. "I know, Walter can't wait either. You don't mind that he's coming, right?" "Um, no, no, of course not. As long as we can spend our anniversary dinner together, that's all I ask." "I'm gonna go check on Walter." The girls started singing._ "Everything's great, Everything's grand, Except Gary's always off with his friend, It's never me and him, It's always me and him and him, I wonder when it's going to end, But I guess that's okay, Cause maybe someday, I know just how it's going to be, He'll ride up on a steed, Get down on one knee and say 'Mary will you marry me? Please." _Everyone got ready for the song to end. _"I've got everything that I need right in front of me, Nothing's stopping me, Nothing that I can't be with your right here next to me, You've got everything that you need right in front of you, Nothing's stopping you, nothing that you can't do that the world can throw at you, Life's A Happy Song." _Emily took this. _"When there's someone by your side to sing." _Everyone joined in. _"Life's A Happy Song." _Kevin took this. _"When there's someone by your side to sing." _Everyone finished out the song. _"Life's A Happy Song when there's someone by your side to sing along." _The song ended and they started laughing.

_**So, how did you like it? And before you ask, the contest will be a completely different fic. **_It's not Christmas anymore. **_No, but excuse me for getting sick halfway through, and then the internet goes down when you are ready to post it._** Excuses, excuses, I mean seriously, I live in the internet now and anyone else can read your stories for free, but you can't meet a simple deadline. _**My new deadline is before 2012 where I am.**_You're cutting it close. **_Yeah, now shut up. So anyways, what did you guys get for Christmas, I got Inception, A Clockwork Orange, and High School Musical 3 Senior Year on Blu-Ray._ **Let me guess, A Clockwork Orange was inspired by Brad, and seriously, you're telling people about how you got High School Musical 3 on Blu-Ray?-! _**Ignoring you, I also got Scott Pilgrim VS The World, The Muppet Show Seasons 1-3, **_**_Source Code, Footloose, All the 3 Ninjas movies, Zombieland, Sixteen Candles, Rocketman, and Glee Season 2 on DVD._ **Glee, seriously, you got Glee? I'm am beginning to question whether you are really a guy. _**I also got a laptop, and a laptop case.** _What did I get? **_I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention to your clone when he was getting his presents._** I have two words to say to you. _**Keep it K+.**_ You already have the word Dick in there. _**It's part of a title. **_Fine, my two words are Falcon you. _**Don't you Die Hard TV swear at me.**_ Falcon, falcon, falcon, falcon. Also, I know that I am not getting out of here until your stories are all done, your OCD like that, but not enough to stick to one story! _**What do you want?**_ Can you give me a year I'm getting out, 2025, 3000, 1995, anything. _**2012. **_Yeah, right, I'll believe you when I get out. _**People, review.** _They aren't gonna. Your stories are not that good. Plus the fact that you spend too much time watching Channel Awesome, and Youtube, I'm sure you'll follow up on this story in about 5 months. _**I write faster than that.** _No you don't. _**Yes I do. **_No you don't. _**Yes I do.** _No you don't. _**Yes I do.**_ No you don't. _**Yes I do.**_ No you don't. _**Yes I do.**_ No you don't. _**Yes I do.**_ No you don't. _**Yes I do.**_ No you don't. _**Yes I do.**_ No you don't. _**Yes I do.**_ This has gone on for too long, just tell people to go home. **_No._ **Fine, GO HOME PEOPLE!-!-! _**They probably already are home.**_ Oh, well. GET OFF THE INTERNET AND ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING! _**That's not nice. I'm sure that these people do tons of things on the internet.** _Avenue Q mostly. _**No, the good people on this website would not stoop that low. **_Agony In Pink, My Immortal, need I say more. _**Fine shut up, I'm done talking.**_


End file.
